1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved telephone arrangement and holding band therefor which, when used in the manner intended as described hereinbelow, will securely support the telephone unit and free the user's hands for domestic or office chores, for taking notes, or the like while the user is carrying on a conversation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior endeavors have been made by others to provide means for supporting a telephone on a person's head to free the user's hands while enabling the person to simultaneously carry on a conversation. While the prior endeavors may work well to varying degrees, the invention disclosed and claimed herein has been made with an aim to providing flexibility and adjustability along with comfort and operability. Of the prior art known to applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,453 of Seidel and U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,061 of Donaldson are believed to constitute the most relevant prior art. The telephone holder or support member of both Seidel and of Donaldson include a relatively rigid headband connected to one end of a telephone transmitter-receiver unit, which headband is adapted to be rigidly clamped over a person's head with the telephone speaker-receiver suspended from one end of the headband.